


World's Longest First Date

by JOHNLOCKISGO



Series: Black Magic [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banter, Dark Character, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark! Stephen Strange, Disgusting Magic Rituals, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, I think that's the gist of it, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Showing Off, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has magic fanboy potential, but come on it's Ironstrange there has to be some, not a lot of it, not like that MCU!, tony stark needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOHNLOCKISGO/pseuds/JOHNLOCKISGO
Summary: Turns out, what it takes to make Tony Stark intrigued is the combination of light-saber portals, color-changing butterflies and sand globes (also, don't tell Tony, some dark magic).ORStephen Strange and Tony Stark meet at a gala, but Stephen makes sure that this would not just be a one night stand.





	World's Longest First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from [Black Magic (by Jaymes Young)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOJVnT31oBw) and [incorrect-Ironstrange's dark Stephen Strange headcanons.](https://incorrect-ironstrange.tumblr.com/post/179805242409/hi-do-you-have-any-darkstephen-recommendations)  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Tony can’t quite explain it. It’s something that only makes sense to him. The best way to describe it is that Tony has an addiction to addictions. Sometimes it overlaps, sometimes it’s one at a time, but it’s always there. The need to obsess, to have something constantly occupy his mind. Some people say he just needs a hobby, but it’s more than that. He needs something to feel in his veins, take over his mind.

He went through all the popular addictions: drugs, alcohol, work, sex, cigarettes. That was pretty much it.

But now, he’s addiction free. At least, he isn’t addicted in a way that people will say is unhealthy. And he feels like if he doesn’t get an addiction soon, he will make a bad decision. Especially now that he and Pepper are on a break and the Avengers are broken up.

He drums on the table at some gala and considers getting drunk. Right now, he is just tipsy. But never underestimate the power of tipsiness.

He is debating whether to ask for Gin or Whisky, perhaps both, when Stephen Strange walks into the room. When he walked in, all eyes were on him, like he’s hypnotizing them. Tony has only known one person that has that effect on people, and that’s him. He looks to Tony’s direction and Tony sees that his eyes seem grey. He can’t look away. He never had that happen to him before. He noticed when people were good-looking, but not outright stared. Yet he was so mesmerized with the stranger's odd and interesting face that he didn’t even check out his suit.

‘Hey, handsome,’ he thinks as he walks over to him, ‘do you want to be my mistake tonight?’

Stephen Strange looks at him as he approaches, and Tony is thrown off by the colors in his eyes for a moment. Yes, colors plural. They seem to be changing with the light. Tony almost leads with that but then decides to go for a more casual “hey, can I buy you a drink?”

Stephen smiles charmingly when Tony finally reaches him, “Tony Stark.”

“Is that a yes?”

Stephen ignores him, “I’ve been meaning to run into you.”

“Really?” Tony asks, a bit bored. Everyone wanted to run into him. But somehow, despite the boredom, Tony still finds himself intrigued, not wanting to leave the conversation yet. 

“Yes,” he says and offers his hand, “Doctor Stephen Strange.”

Tony shakes the hand. He has heard of him of course. Neurosurgeon, best in the world. People talked about him a lot. He was supposed to be brilliant. Tony vaguely remembers a car accident. A look at the hands proves his suspicions. “You know who I am,” Tony lets go of his hands, “why did you want to see me, may I ask?”

Tony usually wouldn’t have asked that question. He would just go on flirting or making fun of the name.

“I think I am someone you would find… interesting,” Stephen says and winks. This leaves Tony’s mouth dry.

“I think I could,” Tony agreed and leaned into the bar, “how about we discuss why over a drink?”

Stephen smiles at that and Tony likes the shape of his lips. “That would be lovely.”

***

Stephen is like poison. He works quickly and his effect is fatal. Before Tony knows it, he is deep in conversation with this guy. Tony grows more and more intrigued the more they talk. The guy is incredibly intelligent and mysterious. And he makes Tony want to tell him everything.

Tony loses track of time, of his surroundings. It’s everything he wanted, to be this challenged by someone. Stephen is everything he wanted.

Eventually, the spell is broken when an embarrassed bartender asks them to leave.

“Do you want a ride?” Tony offers after they leave the building, “I can call Happy.”

Stephen smirks, says “I have a better idea” and drags Tony by the arm into an alley nearby.

Now, when a person drags you into an alley, traditionally, he wants to do something private. In Stephen’s case, Tony would say he either has a public sex kink or he wants to kill him.

‘If it is the latter, it makes a lot of sense,’ Tony thinks, ‘would love it to be the former, though.’

“Close your eyes,” Stephen instructs. Tony does as told even if that isn’t a good sign. After a moment he hears a noise that Tony recognizes as the noise of a lightsaber (-ish) and then he feels light hit his face, similar to a candle’s light.

“Open them.”

Tony does as he is told again, and when he opens them, he feels them widening a bit. He stands in front of a circle of orange sparks that shows a completely different scenery than the alley, a meadow. Also known as a portal. Something Tony isn’t too fond of.

Tony’s breath is caught in his throat, and this time he wasn’t even looking at Stephen. Instead of getting mad, screaming or running away, his fears seemed to have evaporated.

In fact, Tony asks a question, never tearing his eyes away, “where does this lead to?”

Stephen smiles, “good question. This leads to Scotland.”

“Why?”

Stephen shrugs. “I’ll guess you’ll have to follow me to find out,” Stephen says and steps into the portal.

Tony hesitates a bit, for the first time with this stranger. Seeing this hesitation, Stephen sighs and offers his hand for Tony to take, both of them on opposite sides of the portal. Stephen's face is lit with the orange light when he asks, “do you trust me?”

Tony can’t help but blush at the Aladdin like gesture. Just like Jasmine, who has just met her man, he takes the hand with a quirk of his brow. The only difference being Tony adding a cheeky, “Strange, you romantic.”

Stephen pulls Tony towards him and Tony is standing in a meadow as the portal that is showing him to the alley closes.

“Wow,” Tony breaths at the beauty of the scenery and the smoothness of the change. He inhales the fresh air stretching out his arms like a child. “This is awesome.”

“I agree. Beautiful place,” he walks closer to Tony, face to face with him, “but do you know what this meadow is missing?”

“What?” Tony asks eagerly.

Stephen takes Tony’s hand, opening it and putting his fist on it. Stephen opens the fist into Tony’s hand. Tony looks into his hand when Stephen reveals it, and sees a butterfly whose colors are changing almost constantly into every shade of the rainbow.

Tony’s breath is caught again and he wonders if he’s allergic to Stephen’s magic. The butterfly flies away and as it does it duplicates into another chameleon butterfly. And those butterflies make another butterfly. And then those butterflies make more and the new ones continue to make more until the sky is full of color-changing butterflies.

Tony gasps out loud. He has seen a lot of weird stuff in his life but never this. This was a whole new level of strange (pun fully intended). It was… magnificent.

He turns back to Stephen who has a shit earning grin on his face. “You are easy to please,” he teases.

“And you are a wizard,” Tony’s counter-argument is.

Stephen wrinkles his nose, “sorcerer.”

“Your new name is Doctor Wizard.”

***

They were sitting in the meadow with some wine Stephen magically summoned. Tony realizes he went way past his bedtime, around the time where Stephen starts sharing his backstory (which is when the sun began to rise).

“Wait, wait, wait. You changed careers from a neurosurgeon to a magician?”

Stephen rolls his eyes, “no.”

Tony shakes his head, “you live on the edge, Strange.”

“Following your example, Stark.”

They end up staring at each other’s eyes in silence. Stephen's eyes are beautiful and the gaze and intent in them make it all the more intense. Tony shivers, but only because it was cold.

“It’s chilly,” Tony explains when Stephen smirks.

Stephen is smug when he asks, “want more magic?”

Tony nods enthusiastically as a five-year-old would and Stephen laughs.

Tony expects for him to make a fireball or change the weather magically, but instead, Stephen ends up with a crystal ball in his hand. Tony looks at him quizzingly as Stephen passes the ball to him. Before Tony can get out his witty joke (something like “I don’t see how fortunate telling is going to help me get warm”) he is filled in a warmth that travels from his hands to his entire body. The kind that is not only efficient in making him feel less chilly but also makes him feel cozy.

“That’s handy,” he notes through his shock. 

“Look inside it.”

Tony peeks inside it. To his astonishment, an entire dessert is inside the glode. It has miniature mountains of sand and tiny camels and even a little sun.

“I didn’t know sand globes were a thing!” Tony says, “you should market this.”

Stephen shakes his head, “you are all about the money, aren’t you?”

“And you are all about showing off.”

Stephen blushes and Tony thinks it’s cute. “Do you not like it, then?” he looks almost sheepish.

“No, it’s very creative,” Tony says, “but most guys just offer a jacket or a joke about hotness.”

Stephen leans closer and closer to his lips, slightly startling him, “let me ask you this, Stark. When have you ever had a date as creative as this?”

The answer is probably never. He has done a couple of creative dates, he used to fly him and Pepper places but she was often busy. Besides, he never had magic in his dates.

“A date as long as this?”

Tony isn’t sure if trips count. Probably not. So yes, he has never had a date for six hours.

“A date as good as this?”

Tony doesn’t even try to think about that one. The answer shots up straight to his brain. This date was the best he ever had.

Tony’s mouth is dry and Stephen didn’t even use magic this time.

“So this is a date?” Tony asks finally.

Stephen gives him a look that says ‘are you dumb or just pretending’. “Did you ever doubt it?”

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He does what he wanted to do all night - he kisses Stephen on his dumb beautiful lips.

It’s just as satisfying as he imagined. The kiss goes from just a testing of the area to making out very soon and Tony feels himself hardening.

“Open one of your stupid portals so we can end this date properly,” Tony says against the other man's lips.

As Tony sucks on Stephen’s neck, Stephen opens the portal. Tony is quickly pushed through it and onto his bed and Stephen stumbles on top of him.

“Do you want to see what magic I bring to bed?” Stephen asks, closing the portal.

“Fuck, yes.”

***

Stephen never really was a follower. He was a visioner. He saw a world where magic could be used to make the world a peaceful place. No crime or murder or wars.

The Ancient One didn’t like the way Stephen saw it.

“Those kinds of spells are forbidden, Stephen. Mind reading and control are dangerous spells,” she explained.

Stephen almost rolled his eyes, “I’ve read the books. There are lighter versions of those spells. Just to enter certain ideas to one's mind-”

“Stephen,” the Ancient One interrupted sharply, “many have tried to do that before you. They did not become the kind of people you want to be.”

Stephen had dropped the subject after that. He shared his ideas with no one, not even Mordo. He continued to read what he wanted to in private. He fought with Dormammu in an endless time loop. When that was over, he left Kamar Taj, saying that he still wanted to heal his hands and that it wasn’t too late for him to do so. Wong was mad. Mordo wasn’t even there to be disappointed.

After that, he has decided he needed connections. He needed to use magic for those connections.

He heard about the Avengers breaking up only after he left Kamar-Taj. To him, it seemed like a shame. He could fix that, though.

That's how he got to Stark.

Stark had always seemed… interesting to him. He heard he was disrespectful and narcissistic. Stephen didn’t mind that, he would be a hypocrite if he would. He minded the self destruct and impulsive tendencies he had.

He wanted to meet him for his intelligence, and he knew it would be easy to control him. The genius was practically begging for someone to make his decisions for him.

When he walked into the gala that he knew Stark will attend he cast a spell on himself. It was called ‘Colours of the Peacock.’ It made sure that he grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. And therefore, Stark. As he glanced at the billionaire, he cast a minor spell that made Stark attracted to him.

Easy conversation followed, where Stephen found that he was actually enjoying himself. Maybe it was the interesting discussion and Tony’s easy charm and appeal. Maybe he liked watching as the magic he cast on Tony worked.

Once Stephen illuminated Tony’s fear of magic and cast a spell to ensure he’d trust him, he saw that Tony was fascinated with his tricks.

He showed him more and more spells, laughing as Tony tried to make sense of what he was seeing, science-wise.

They shared stories about each other’s past. It was easy to get Tony to talk, apparently. Maybe it was the wine. It was probably the magic.

Getting Tony to kiss him was the easiest. He just told him it’s a date and Tony basically pounced on him.

After half an hour of genuinely good sex, Tony was soundly asleep in his bed. Tony hadn’t even thought to think of how Stephen knows what his bedroom looks like. For a paranoid genius, he was very easy to manipulate.

Tony sleeping was the perfect time to cast a more complicated spell on him. It was the kind that required a ritual, with movements of the body, not just whispered words and touches.

It was an easy spell if you were skilled enough. It didn’t require much. Not too many special ingredients or any drawings on the floor. What he needed was just a little of Tony’s cum.

Stephen sits on the bed right beside Tony, the cloth that Stephen used to clean Tony up, lying in his lap. It was meant for identification, so the gods he was speaking to, knew who the spell was meant for.

He didn't require a sacrifice for it to work because it was a sacrifice. He was selling Tony’s soul in a way.

His Mandarin was getting better so Stephen didn’t have too much of a problem with pronouncing the words. He wasn’t quite sure what he was saying, but he knew vowels good enough. Once he harnessed the energy that he needed for the spell, he began.

He touched the white fluid on the cloth as he started mumbling chants. Tony was raised slightly above the bed as Stephen did so. He expected that that might wake him up but it didn't.

Stephen put all the energy he gathered right into Tony’s sperm. He heard Tony inhale sharply. He looked at Tony and saw that he was glowing in red. The light traveled across his body, as if exploring it, until it found what it wanted. Tony’s brain. It slowly faded as all of it got to his head. When the light disappeared completely, Tony’s body fell to the bed in a thump. Tony coughed a bit and frowned in his sleep. He stirred in his bed, reaching for Stephen.

Stephen smiled. It was working.

Stephen used it to make himself an important part of Tony's life. However, that’s not exactly what the spell did. The spell meant to make you addicted to magic.

You see, Tony has already made the connection between magic and Stephen. All that was left is to connect Tony to magic.

***

Stephen fell asleep after that. He slept for a full 7 hours. When he woke up, it was because of the sunshine hitting his eyes. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and as he woke up he saw an empty bed. For a second, he freaked out, thinking it didn’t work and Tony was trying to find a way to get rid of him. But one second later, he looked up.

“Hey, you are awake.” Tony seemed to walk straight out of a shower, his hair wet and towel around his waist.

Stephen relaxed, smiled sleepily, “so are you.”

“Yeah. That anti-nightmares thing works damn well,” Tony said with a smile stretched over his face, “it was nice not waking up from a nightmare for once.”

Stephen didn’t respond, just stared at Tony.

“Like what you see?” Tony joked.

“Sure saw plenty of that last night,” Stephen retorted.

Tony chuckled. “I assure you, this isn’t the last time you will. You will see lots of that.”

Stephen smiled at that, but Tony froze. “Or is it too early to say?” he said hesitantly.

“No, no,” Stephen was quick to reassure him, “I’d really like to see you again.”

Tony grinned. “Good,” Tony threw Stephen’s clothes at him, “cause you need to get in the shower. We’re going on a date.”

Stephen furrowed his brows, “we just had a date.”

“I know,” Tony said, grinning, “I’m trying to win a record for world’s longest first date.”

“We did already win most magical,” Stephen said, “but I can’t.”

Tony looked genuinely disappointed, “oh.”

“I have a rule,” he explained, “never go on the longest first date with a guy that didn’t wait to shower with you.”

Tony spiked up at that, “let me make it up to you.”

Stephen hummed, “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are what I thrive for.  
> This is a stand-alone fic but it may become a series that I don't update very often. Come talk to me on Tumblr at i-love-you-3247.


End file.
